


Starship of Love

by affectionateAvocado



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Rey is a boss, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofic, So is Ben, no beta we die like men, reylo prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado
Summary: Curious Cat Prompt: “Ben and Rey are platonic coworkers as far as she knows. When Ben introduces himself and Rey to new hire Poe, Ben has a Freudian Slip and refers to Rey as his wife.”They are aboard a docked space ship on Tatooine.  I guess if the sequels hadn't happened they would have met on a peaceful exploration vessel.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Starship of Love

"Rey, may I introduce you to your new coworker?" Ben said, and Rey turned and smiled. Polite nods all around, and Ben continued "Poe this is Rey, my beautiful wife." 

A pregnant pause filled the room. They all looked at each other happily. Poe picked up the conversation with, "Oh that's so cool you guys are married." 

Rey and Ben looked shocked at the presumptive new comer. Then realization hit them both between the eyes. Rey blushed and Ben stared at the orange flower plant she had in the corner of her office. There was an intense connection between him and the big orange flower. Rey looked to Ben for guidance, but he was deep in the flower. "Poe, nice to meet you, please get out." Rey said. Poe was taken aback, and left in a huff at their rudeness. 

Rey leaned back in her high-backed chair and stared at Ben. A happy smile spread across her face slowly. Ben slowly raised his eyes from the floor.  
"You're in love with me, yes?" Rey asked. Ben nodded slowly. Seconds the size of galaxies passed. "For how long?" 

"For ever." Ben responded immediately.  
The world seemed to slow down. The suns setting over the horizon out of the large window froze in place. Burning like the hearts of the two fools trying to bring their connection into the light. 

Rey stood, smoothed her white shift and moved in front of Ben. She picked up the edge of his black collar, rubbing the cotton between her fingers. 

"As do I." she breathed softly. He leaned forward and embraced her passionately. They kissed with the irrepressible joy of true human connection. Kylo suddenly emerged from within Ben, his alter ego of sex n passion. He grasped at her mouth again. Rey smiled inside of his big gob of a mouth. 

His hands reached down to grasp her backside, and she stumbled to him. Their bodies abreast of each other, their ridges of flesh pressing against each others. She felt a pistol in his pocket and reached down to turn the safety off. It turned out it was not a pistol, but a staff of flesh. It pulsated with heat and bloodflow. She purred in satisfaction. 

They released the kiss, staring deeply into each other eyes. 

Wordlessly, they knew this was the beginning of a beautiful love story. 

Rey: "Do I need to ask?..."

Kylo "No, I know where to go." As he teleported them to his quarters aboard the ship.......


End file.
